


on sunny beaches (take ur chances)

by orphan_account



Category: Easy Allies RPF
Genre: Fluff, Other, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they tend to just stay at home for date day





	on sunny beaches (take ur chances)

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuh i was cleaning my google docs and found this all finished up?? idk why i never posted it but here it is now
> 
> the title has nothing to do with the fic im just bad at coming up with them and rlly like blur's boys and girls
> 
> re. only lowercase: im a pretentious binch
> 
> english is not my first language not beta'd all mistakes my own
> 
> listen. not to sound like a peterick fic circa 2009 but dont. fucking google yourselves

they tend to just stay at home for date day. kyle sits on the sofa with his laptop, ian naps with her head on huber's lap, and huber puts on a film with a good soundtrack for background noise and dedicates his time to running his fingers through ian's hair. the warmth makes him drowsy and he always ends up falling asleep on kyle's shoulder. he has never felt more content than with them.

but today once they finish lunch ian says “let's go for a walk” and that they do.

ian takes kyle's pinky with hers and smiles at him.

“wanna go to the beach?” she says.

“won’t it be cold?” frowns kyle.

“thought it would be nice, we haven’t been in a while.”

huber shrugs. 

“i’m okay with it if you are.” he says, and they change directions towards the beach.

kyle’s right, it is cold, cold and windy. huber stops walking just before the sand and turns towards an unsurprisingly smug kyle that is shivering a bit. it makes him laugh and ian rolls her eyes and walks around them. she takes her shoes and socks out, sinks her feet in the sand and breathes in deep.

kyle stares at her naked feet and she wiggles her toes at him.

“why, ian?” he says, trying to get his hoodie to swallow him.

ian smiles.

“let’s get to those rocks at the end.” she points to the far right end of the beach and looks back expectantly at her boyfriends

huber takes kyle’s hand and walks, dragging him. when he reaches ian, she takes his other arm and drapes it around her waist.

it’s very quiet. there’s the wind, the waves, the gulls and their steps. they stop from time to time so huber can crouch down and pocket pretty rocks brought by the waves for a lazy ian.

a couple jogs by them and ian and kyle murmur good afternoons at them. huber only nods, distracted staring at the sky that is already kind of pink and orange.

he’s only disturbed when a dog darts between his legs and directly into the water. it comes out dripping and shakes itself dry just in front of them, before collapsing on the sand with its tongue sticking out. 

“don’t you act all friendly now, look at what you’ve done.” kyle complains, signalling their wet clothes, and it wags its tail and boofs happily at them.

ian goes to pet the dog and huber, laughing, is close behind.

“doesn’t have a collar,” ian says and huber hums in acknowledgement.

the dog, a big, hairy mutt with warm brown eyes stares right at huber as he pets it behind its ears.

“guys,” says huber “i’m going to demolish this dog in a staring contest.”

it startles a laugh out of kyle, finally approaching and sitting down next to them, and huber beams without looking away from the dog. making kyle laugh, especially this one, the one that makes all of him shake, never gets old.

they spend a long while with the dog. huber does win it when the dog yawns and at one point ian takes out her phone and they take selfies with it. when they finally get up, the sea is already starting to turn wine dark.

ian shakes off the sand from her pants and then does the same for the back of kyle’s hoodie. 

“let’s continue?” she says as she hooks her arm with kyle’s.

huber scratches between the dog’s ears for the last time, nods and straightens up.

“bye!” he says and sneaks his arm around kyle.

they start to walk away but the dog follows, walking at a leisurely pace by ian. she stares at it nonplussed, shrugs and smiles.

when they get to the rocks, huber wants to climb them, and he disentangles himself, kisses ian and kyle, and goes on, the dog close behind. 

ian and kyle sit on one of the rocks touched by the last rays of sunlight to wait for him. there’s not much to do and they make out, the kisses slow and soft and sweet. ian kisses him on the corner of his lips and arranges their limbs to sit closer together.

huber doesn’t take long to come back, but the dog is faster. it jumps down the rocks until it practically falls on their laps, demanding more pets. huber found a stick up there and he throws it far away with a “hey”, the dog running to get it. he laughs and kisses his partners, spends a little too much time on kyle, apparently, and ian fake pouts until he kisses her again.

when the dog comes back they start to head back, throwing the stick again from time to time. they realise it is probably following them home.

“we have to stop on the way home and buy dog food.” ian says.

huber hums and kyle nods. 

“i saw a target before.” he says.

ian snorts, huber hugs him closer.

they go home

**Author's Note:**

> find me @gaymersion on the good ol tumblr dot com (this is not rlly necessary i know like nearly everyone thats gonna read this hi guys yall r gr9)


End file.
